Elios
Light Bringer, The ever Shining, The Phoenix God, Daybringer History of Elios Elios is one of five Primal Gods that joined The new Pantheon after the Cosmic wars. During the Era of creation the Primal gods laid the foundation of the universe but overtime the Old Gods who hungered for more began to Whisper to many Primal Gods and overtime they gave into madness and brought chaos to the universe. Most of the Primal Gods that gave into the Old gods followed them without question, while those who could fled the madness. Meanwhile in a corner of the universe a gateway opened bursting with light and new cosmic energy Near the Aroa Star system, Four of the Primal Gods Elios, Reus, Trimarion and Thorium noticed the new Energy and headed in its direction leaving the chaos and destruction that the Old Gods were wreaking. Once there the four of them noticed new creation being born from within the light, Elios and Reus formed a plan. The brothers would bathe and merge with the light to counter the voids Old Gods and from the light create new Gods and battle the Old Gods hold on the universe. During this process Shade arrived and absorbed both the remaining light and void energies left behind and joined Elios, Thorium, Reus and Trimarion in the War of Aroa repelling the Old Gods from the new star system. Thus the new Pantheon was born. * Domain: Light, Flame, Healing, Rebirth, Battle, Daylight * Favored Weapons: Longsword, Longbow * Alignment: Neutral Good Return to ''Tythis Pantheon Emissary of Elios Elios may choose an individual to be his emissary usually a paladin but he may chose from any Neutral or good aligned individual, Elios is even known to choose those who walk close to the plane of shadows sending them forth to bring his flame to the dark corners of the world. He bestows upon them special weapons and unique artifacts imbued with his power and if he thinks the emissary to be worthy gives them a part of himself, It is unknown what happens to those he chooses for this final gift but some say they are reborn like a phoenix at the end of their days and taken on a godly chariot to the heavens where they say the heroes fight in the heavens and safeguard us from the old gods. __FORCETOC__ Paladin-Oath of the Phoenix This is a Sacred Oath that can be taken by paladins. The Oath of the Phoenix binds paladins to the ideals of power, neutrality and strength The Oath values freedom and progress, and balanced civilization, as its paladins, also called cleansers, equalizers, Phoenix knights, flame-hands and Emissaries of Elios. These paladins strive to keep the flame of life in balance, they adorn their red and gold weapons and armor with flames, symbolizing rebirth and power. They believe that if balance is not maintained, the Eternal Flame will be extinguished or burn out of control and all life will cease to exist. In times of great danger to the balance, Paladins will arise and swear the Oath of the Phoenix to defeat the powerful forces of oppression, greed and evil that threaten it. '''Tenets of the Phoenix Order-'''The exact Tenets vary from Paladin to Paladin, but they all revolve around maintaining balance and gaining power. '''Light the Darkness . Seek out and destroy strong forces of evil or greed that threaten the Eternal Flame, civilization and the sacred balance. Leadership. Phoenix knights must be placed in positions of power, as the principle means of maintaining balance. Respect the Fire. Control over fire represents control over chaos. If unchecked, the flames can spread and destroy. When understood and tamed, it can create civilizations. Extinguish flames where they rage uncontrolled. Bring fire to places of primitive cultures and teach them to harness it; light the darkness and bring warmth. Rebirth. Cities may fall, fields may burn, dynasties may die: always from the ashes something new arises. On encountering destruction or death, plant the seeds for regrowth. On great personal failure – or physical or emotional wounds – take ownership, change, and arise like a phoenix. Bonus Cantrip At third level when you take this Oath, you learn the Produce Flame cantrip if you don't already have it from another source. As with your other spells, Charisma is your casting modifier for it. Oath Spells ''You gain Oath spells at the Paladin Levels listed:' '''Paladin Level' ''3rd- ''command, armor of Othrys, Searing Smite ''5th- ''continual flame, flaming sphere ''9th- ''fireball, revivify ''13th- ''fire shield, wall of fire ''17th- ''flame strike, geas Channel Divinity When you take this Oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Glare of the Phoenix. As a bonus action, use glare of the Phoenix against a creature you can see within 10 feet of you, using channel divinity. You deal an extra 1d6 fire damage to the target whenever you hit it with a weapon attack, and you have advantage on any Wisdom, Charisma check you make against the target creature for 30 minutes. If the target drops to 0 hit points before this spell ends and made a successful attack, you can use a bonus action on a subsequent turn of yours to mark a new creature within 5 feet that the flames can jump too. Turn the Darkness. As an action, you can raise your holy symbol, which bursts into flames that sear the eyes of fiends, Aberrations or undead. Each fiend, Aberrations or undead that can see the holy symbol must make a Charisma saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can only use the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there is no unoccupied space that the creature can move into, it can take the Dodge action. If the creature's true form is concealed by an illusion, shape shifting, or other effect, that form is revealed while it is turned. Phoenix Knight's Fury Starting at 7th level you or friendly creatures within 10 feet of you that make a melee attack roll with an advantage may become inspired by your Phoenix knight's fury and add your Charisma modifier to their damage roll if the attack hits. A creature can benefit from this feature from only one paladin at a time,the friendly creature also benefits from the effects of a protection from evil and good spell for 1 turn. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet, if a friendly creature hits with an attack with which it had advantage due to your Phoenix knight's fury, you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against the same target. Vow of the Ash Starting at 15th level, If you speak the Vow of the Ash you gain greater power over your foes who are in a 60 foot radius of you. When a creature under the effect of Vow of the Ash makes an attack within your range, you can use your reaction to make a melee weapon attack against that creature. Phoenix Knight At 20th level, you become an avatar of Elios emanating an aura of fiery power and justice, a maelstrom of fire swirling around you. Using your action, you undergo a Divine transformation. For 1 minute you gain the following benefits: * You gain a fly speed of 60 feet. * At the start of each of your turns, you regain 10 hit points * You emanate an aura of the Eternal Flame in a 30-foot radius. Aberrations, fiends, demons and undead in the aura have vulnerability to fire. In addition, you and friendly creatures in the aura are immune to being frightened or charmed. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. ''Return to ''Tythis Pantheon _______________________________________________________________________________________ Warlock Patron-The Light Your patron is not specifically Elios, but the energy he radiates and bathed in, The Light. Your pact allows you to experience the barest touch of the raw stuff of life that powers the cosmos. Anything more, and you would be instantly incinerated by its energy. Contact with The Light causes subtle changes to your behavior and beliefs. You're driven to bring light to dark places, to annihilate undead creatures, and to protect all living things. At the same time, you crave the light and find total darkness a suffocating experience akin to drowning. As an optional way to add more flavor to your character, you can pick from or roll on the following table of flaws associated with warlocks of The Light The Light Flaws d6 Flaw 1 Your are afraid of the dark and must always have light source at hand. 2 You have a nervous compulsion to keep a bright light in even the barest of shadows 3 You have a compulsion to enter and illuminate dark areas. 4 You have an overwhelming hatred of the undead. 5 You fidget and are irritable when you can't see the sun. 6 In a Dark area, you always carry a lit torch or lantern. Putting it down is almost unbearable. Expanded Spell List The Light lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Level Spells 1st burning hands 2nd flaming sphere 3rd daylight 4th fire shield 5th flame strike Radiant Soul Starting at 1st level, your link to The Light allows you to serve as a conduit for radiant energy. you have resistance to radiant damage, and when you cast a spell that deals radiant damage or fire damage you add your Charisma modifier to that damage. Additionally, you know the sacred flame ''and ''light ''cantrips and can cast them at will. They don't count against your number of cantrips known. '''Soul of Fire' starting at 6th level, the radiant energy you channel allows you to overcome grievous injuries. When you would make a death saving throw, you can instead spring back to your feet with a burst of radiant energy. You immediately stand up (if you so choose), and you regain hit points equal to a quarter your hit point maximum. All hostile creatures within 30 feet of you take a 10 + your charisma modifier radiant damage and are blinded until the end of your turn once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest Rest in the Light Starting at 10th level, you gain temporary hit points whenever you finish a long or short rest. These temporary hit points equal your warlock level + your Charisma modifier. Additionally, choose up to five creatures you can see at the end of your rest who share at least half your alignment. Those creatures gain temporary hit points equal to half your warlock level + your charisma modifier. Healing Light At 14th level, you gain the ability to channel The Light to heal yourself and other creatures. As a bonus action, you can touch a creature and heal it. With each touch, a creature regains from 1d6 to 5d6 hit points (your choice). you have a total pool of 15 d6 you can expend. Subtract the dice you use with each touch from that total. you regain all expended dice from your pool when you finish a long rest ''Return to ''Tythis Pantheon